


A Bard, A Dragon, And A High Charisma Roll

by SmutKnight



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Bards, Biting, Budding Love, Come as Lube, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dragons, Dresses, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Flirting, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Horns, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Intimidation, Kissing, Large Breasts, Licking, Moaning, Monster-girl, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Seduction, Spanking, Tails, Thighs, Tongues, Wings, dragon girl, no panties, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: A plucky young Bard has the good fortune of tagging along with some veteran adventurers to a dragon's lair! A dragon's hunger is not to be taken lightly, however, and it's up to the Bard to talk his way out of getting eaten the only way a Bard knows how...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A Bard, A Dragon, And A High Charisma Roll

From nobles in comfortable administrative positions to low-borns doomed to a life of muck scooping; everyone had heard one tale or another of a charismatic bard having avoided certain death through the successful seduction of a dragon. Whether these songs and stories held any historical truths to them, with each variation detailing a different bard or varying colour of dragon, it still made for an entertaining notion. This was especially true for upcoming bards, those blessed to have found magic through their voice or their instrument, hoping one day to be the subject of such ridiculous and well-known stories. The seemingly ancient narrative had also spun some interesting folklore, with the term ‘Bard-born’ becoming a derogatory term for dragonborn, with some less intelligent circles believing them to be the offspring of a successful seduction. Nevertheless, the legend persisted, with every adventuring bard having been warned by their party to ‘not even try it’ upon entering a winged lizard's lair. Of course it was just a joke and not a real warning, with scarcely few even among the comparably eccentric bard population courageous or foolish enough to attempt such a thing. 

  
  


One such bard named Seath, a plucky bright eyed man armed with a crossbow and a trumpet, couldn’t help but smirk to himself reminded of such stories as he and his party approached the supposed lair of one such beast. His companions were far more battle-hardened than he was; veteran fighters and magic users alike, having taken him on in a support capacity with the promise of riches and experience in the hopes of him one day being as skillful as they were. Seath didn’t mind this gap in talents, nor did he mind the intimidating prospect of plundering a dragon’s lair. After all, with such fierce combatants for allies, why would he be worried? He’d be standing at the back and providing aid, maybe even loosing a few bolts in the dragon’s direction, but for the most part he’d be out of harm's way. Besides it wasn’t as if the journey to this mountainous abode had been without peril, having already encountered bandits and beasts, and he had emerged from each encounter unharmed thus far. As such he had complete faith in his party’s ability to handle a dragon no matter its colour. 

  
  


At the party ranger’s reassurance that the way was clear, Seath found himself face-to-face with a large cavernous opening. As he followed the front line fighters into the mouth of the cave he was relieved to be out of the harsh bitter mountain wind, his thick green cloak settling still against his back for the first time in hours of constant gusts and gales. He shook the snow from his head and stomped his boots free of freezing debris. Looking about, it was plain even to his relatively untrained eyes that this was not a natural formation, large scrapes and claw marks on every inch of the thick granite surface. For the first time since departing from town, he felt fear beginning to take shape in his mind. He took his glasses off and cleaned them against his sleeve, taking a moment to sit at the cave entrance and distribute healing draughts to his party members as well as ensure his crossbow was properly loaded. His fear subsided a little as his companions joked and reminisced of dragons they’d slain in the past, reminded of their veterancy. 

  
  


“ _ So, is this usual? I mean, that the cave is dug out like this?” _ Seath asked, putting his glasses back on as he approached the party leader; a brutish looking half-orc wielding a large serrated maul. The half-orc rubbed his chin, having not noticed the gashes in the rock until the bard had pointed it out. 

  
  


“ _ To be honest with you, we’ve only ever fought a dragon out in the open or from the walls of a town before, never seen a lair up close like this till now” _ He admitted with a chuckle, peering deeper into the darkness of the cave that twisted its way down into the core of the mountain. 

  
  


“ _ Right, well, it should be easier to kill here right? Since it won’t be able to fly all over the place or escape easily?” _ The bard inquired, feeling a tad on edge at the revelation of this experience being new even for his more experienced compatriot. The warrior laughed, lifting his maul up to rest on his shoulder, a torch springing to life in his other hand as he began to walk down the rough-hewn tunnel. 

  
  


“ _ Dragons are plenty crafty, Mr. Seath. Don’t you worry too much about the dragon, you just worry about helping  _ **_us_ ** _ worry about the dragon, got it?” _ The group leader announced, though despite the confidence in his voice, Seath wondered if what he had said made any sense at all. In any case, not wanting to be left behind, he set off to follow him. One by one the rest of the party of a ranger, wizard, warlock and rogue, followed too; and one by one they pushed past him. Seath protested a little about being quite so far back, scarcely even able to see the party leader let alone be able to cast beneficial spells on him from so far away, but the veterans insisted it was the safest place for him. It was a little reassuring, but the ominous howling ghost-like sound of the wind wailing in from the entrance to the cave far behind him caused his hairs to stand on end regardless. 

  
  


The further they went the deeper they got into the mountain, and the deeper they got into the mountain the less the walls resembled that of an excavated cave. Rough-hewn stone turned to stone blocks, stone blocks turned to ancient dust-covered tiles. Finally, after a little over four hours of traversing this curious spiral downwards into the ground itself, the tunnel came to an end. The party leader raised his hand and signalled for them all to stop. Before him was a huge square hall with an enormous grid of tiles, each looking to have a unique rune or sigil carved into its surface. On the opposite end of the room from them, some five hundred feet away, was a pair of heavy stone doors currently ajar. The fighter signalled for the ranger, who used her keen vision to try to peer through the door. Though the light was dim, there was a soft glow coming from whatever was beyond the doors, a smirk appearing on the ranger’s lips as they recognised the telltale sparkle of gold. 

  
  


Seath, being about one hundred feet back up the tunnel, was unable to see any of this. Ahead of him was the wizard, who upon apparently receiving some form of telepathic communication from the rest of the party, turned to the relatively inexperienced bard and instructed him to stay put. There was an excited smirk on Seath’s face, realising they must be near the lair. As the wizard continued onwards and disappeared around the bend to join the others, Seath sat himself down and double checked his crossbow and supplies. He set his torch in the middle of the stone floor, a patchwork of bricks, dust, and ancient long dried fungi. He muddled through his satchel, producing a small transparent vial filled with a dull red liquid. As he beamed at the healing brew, he was completely unaware of the fierce vibrant eyes steadily approaching towards him from the way they’d come.

  
  


“ _ So what are we thinking Mr. bookworm? This is a dragon’s den right?”  _ asked the half-orc to the diminutive wizard. 

“ _ Oh yeah, no doubt, but this is really odd.”  _ He replied, scratching his scraggly beard.

“ _ Odd? Like the fact that someone looks to have built a manor a couple thousand feet below ground?” _ The half-orc teased, his maul at the ready as he kept an eye out for any suspiciously dragon-like shapes lurking in the shadows nearby.

“ _ No. It’s odd because this was built first.” _

_ “This room was? Built before what?” _

“ _ Before the mountain was here.” _ The wizard replied, the implication of what this meant beginning to dawn on him. He turned around and studied the excavated wall leading to the tunnel they had travelled down, shaking his head.

“ _ Yeah, no. This is bad. Whatever dragon lives here dug  _ **_out_ ** _ of the mountain not  _ **_into_ ** _ it. That means they’d be…” _

“ _ Ancient. Shit. Reckon we can take down an ancient dragon?” _

The wizard shrugged, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead, clearly a lot less confident upon discovering the age and subsequent strength of their foe. Seath, meanwhile, was completely unaware of the party’s realisation of the very real danger the occupant of this cave posed, even to veterans like themselves. He smiled to himself as he shook the vial, causing a curious amber glow to emanate from the glass.

  
  


“ _ What are you doing here?~” _ A curious femminine voice called out from somewhere nearby, gentle in tone but alarmingly close. Seath opened his mouth to politely answer, all warmth draining from his body as he realised the direction of the voice was from the way they’d come and that the rest of his party were yet to return. There was a harsh scraping sound like metal against stone as something powerful and heavy swept from side to side nearby. Seath gripped the vial nervously, turning his head slowly until the creature responsible for the inquiry was visible. 

  
  


Stood not five feet from where he was sat was a woman, or so it appeared at first. A heavy scaled appendage curled into view along the cave floor, a huge muscular scale-covered tail illuminated briefly by the glow of his torch, before moving back into the darkness behind her. Her feet were clad in expensive looking leather boots adorned in thick ancient looking chains. Her legs were bare apart from curious armoured pads, that as she shifted forward slightly, the bard realised were patches of brown feather-like scales. Her skin was a pale caramel colour not dissimilar to his own, but her attire couldn’t be further from his. Where he had thick trousers and a long sleeved top, she had a tantalizingly short dress that ended the moment her thighs began. Her sizable breasts were clearly on show, thanks to the low cut neckline that revealed ample cleavage. Her dress was held up by a similarly ancient looking chain that acted as improvised straps. Her hair was long, messy and black and her eyes a mismatched pair of magenta and orange. 

  
  


It was then that Seath noticed her horns, dark and menacing, framing the top of her head. There was a scraping sound then a flash of sparks as her wings unfurled from her back and contacted the cave walls, weathered and torn but looking to be still very much usable. She stepped forward, uncomfortably close to Seath who was too terrified to get to his feet, gripping the vial in white knuckles and trying to will himself to call for help but unable to open his mouth. She sniffed the air a few times, frowning slightly, before breathing a heavy sigh that sent a shower of embers from her lips. She looked past Seath towards the entrance to her cave, but seeing none of the other pesky intruders she could so clearly smell even from here, she decided to have some fun with the snack before her. 

  
  


“ _ Are you going to answer me?” _ She asked impatiently, her tail snaking round and snuffing out the torch, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the near complete darkness of the tunnel now only illuminated by the distant torches of his oblivious party members. Her mere presence filled him with instinctual fear, like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a wolf, making him freeze up for a few moments unable to think let alone move. The dragoness was a little taken aback by this, having become accustomed to lesser life forms fleeing in terror at the sight of her, with few so brazen to stand their ground let alone sit like he was. He swallowed hard before talking, though what he would say was not premeditated in the slightest and he had no clue what word would come next till it sprang forth from his lips, completely gripped by panic and the adrenaline thumping through his body.

  
  


“ _ I’m here for the same reason you are” _ He explained, his tone surprisingly calm and steady oded to the intense fear he was experiencing that seemed to overload his mind and cause him to act as if nothing were wrong at all. The fact he appeared to be so at ease, even with an ancient dragon bearing down on him, caused a spike of fear in the dragoness’ bosom. This was a trick, right? He seemed so weak and harmless compared to the thick plate wearing warriors she’d so effortlessly preyed upon many times before, and yet he did not soil himself or scream in terror as they had. It dawned on her that she must have underestimated him, as he clearly knew something she did not, suspecting him to be far more powerful than he let on. Regardless, this was her home, she was not about to be intimidated by some strange unfeeling man with a trumpet. 

  
  


“ _ Well, I’m here to eat you, the only fitting punishment for a nosy adventurer passing uninvited in to my domain~”  _ She cooed, batting her eyelashes and swishing her tail about once more, a hailstorm of sparks flickering off from her scales as they dragged across the floor behind her. Seath, his heart thumping in his ears and his eyes wide with fear, though thankfully obscured by his slightly fogged glasses, ran through the options in his mind. Attack her? No, she would tear him in two before he could reach his crossbow. Call out for help? He shuddered, knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to finish the word “help” before she pounced on him. He got to his feet, the dragon grinning down at him with her fangs bared, eagerly anticipating what his next move would be. He had intended on trying to flee, but found his legs to be frozen in fear. That left only one option, his racing mind clinging to those stories of old of seduction and success, and much to his better judgement; running with it.

  
  


“ _ That’s… exactly why I’m here, too.” _ He managed, trying to stand tall and appear as masculine as possible, alarmed to find she stood a good foot or so taller than him. The woman’s fierce gaze faltered a little, her arms which had been held at the ready with impossibly sharp claws instead crossed over her chest as she smiled a little, bemused by this strange turn of events. 

  
  


“ _ You’re here to eat me? I wasn’t aware that there was anything that preyed upon my kind, let alone something so small and insignificant~”  _ She taunted, her tone softening slightly but accompanied by a low growl to remind him that she was giving him her good will, and that at any moment she could decide she was tired of the conversation and kill him. Seath felt a bead of sweat trickle from his brow, painfully aware of his heart threatening to burst from his chest, realising despite his fear that if he could keep her talking long enough surely his party would head back and save him. If there was ever a time to lay on the charm, it was now…

  
  


“ _ A dragon as tasty as you are? Who could resist?” _ He replied, even able to muster a seductive smirk, albeit with slightly trembling lips. This really did take the dragon aback, her mouth open in surprise as her eyes moved over the body of the so brazenly flirtatious man. Seath swallowed hard, his smile fading from his lips as her eyes narrowed critically on him, a hungry looking grin appearing upon her lips. He clenched his fists, his legs shaking a little as he anticipated his swift departure from this mortal coil. He flinched as her hand moved with blinding speed, a razor sharp clawed finger pressing under his chin as she leaned down, a toothy grin still firmly upon her lips as she studied his face. 

  
  


“ _ Such flattery, but whether you are up to the challenge remains to be seen~” _ She teased, licking her lips slightly, her voice having lost its menacing tone and now much more sultry and flirtatious. Seath blushed, not quite believing it had actually worked, half expecting her to bite his head off at any moment and simply luring him into a false sense of security. 

  
  


“ _ Well, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there hot stuff?” _ He managed, mimicking something he’d once heard a burly balding barbarian use successfully on a barmaid. To his surprise, she laughed. It was pleasant and melodic, surprisingly girlish for such an imposing woman. This brought with it renewed confidence in the bard, a slight smile appearing on his lips, believing that he may have actually won her over. As soon as the confidence had greeted him, it swiftly left his body entirely as she grabbed his shoulders firmly and with a fierce beat of her wings sent them both hurtling further down the cave. 

  
  


The rest of the party were deliberating amongst themselves whether or not they were feeling up to the task of engaging an ancient dragon in combat, when all at once they heard a shout from the way they had come. They scarcely had time to turn their heads as a blur of red wings and their bard’s green cloak passed them by, the dragon carrying him with near blinding speed over the expansive floor of runic tiles, gliding deftly between the heavy stone doors and causing them to slam shut behind her. The echoing slam of the doors reverberated about the hall, leaving the party standing in complete bewilderment.

  
  


“ _ Was… was that Seath?” _

“ _ I think so… _ ”

“ _...and a dragon?” _

“ _ Yep…” _

“ _... So we should try go rescue him, right?” _

  
  


The party shifted about uneasily, nervous eyes glancing down at the ominous runes carved into each and every tile stood between them and their inexperienced bard. He could wait for them to check for traps, right?

  
  


Seath had just enough time to register the heavy doors slamming shut behind them both, before he found himself dropped atop a large mound of glistening gold and jewels. Currently on all fours, he picked his glasses up from where they had fallen due to his rough landing and blinked in disbelief as he gawked at the riches beneath him. He dusted his shirt off as his eyes adjusted to the comparatively bright surroundings he now found himself in, noting several enchanted torches lining the walls that flickered varying colours of flame. As he turned to look ahead of him, the dragon landed with surprising elegance atop a throne-like chair just a few feet in front of him. She smirked down at him, studying him with her piercing mismatched eyes, a steady trickle of embers flitting down against her chest from her lips. Her chain-wrapped high heeled boots were crossed over one another, her tail hanging over the side of one of the arm rests and her wings furling neatly against her back. 

  
  


“ _ Well?” _ The draconic woman asked with an air of impatience. Seath scrambled to his feet, his shoes shifting unsteadily on the loosely piled gold below him. He tried to look over his shoulder, to see if he could somehow open the door or at the very least if it looked like his party were trying to open it. The moment his head moved away from her direction however, he found her powerful tail looped around his shoulder, holding his head in place for a moment before directing it back to her.

  
  


“ _ Well, what?” _ Seath asked nervously, increasingly alarmed as the realisation that he had just been abducted by a dragon began to set it. His eyes settled on her face, but noticing movement at the bottom of his vision, his eyes moved down her body and he watched as she uncrossed her legs slowly and deliberately. Her thick scale-smattered thighs slowly parted, revealing that the hunger he had seen in her eyes had been far from the hunger he’d supposed it to be. She wore no panties or underwear to speak of, deftly moving two fingers down to part her smooth glistening pussy for him, using her free hand to beckon him closer. The bard blushed fiercely, realising his last ditch seduction attempt had been more than successful. He opened his mouth to speak, only for a gasp to escape his lips as her powerful tail pressed against his back and pushed him eagerly forward so that he stumbled to his knees before her. As he adjusted his glasses and looked up, he was embarrassed to find his face mere inches from her lust coated lips. 

  
  


“ _ Oh… r-right, of course I just…” _ Seath stumbled, his survival instinct wrestling with his nerves, knowing that it was far too late to back out and that failure to impress could be equally disastrous. He looked up at her, her intimidating reptillian eyes gazing down at him hungrily, a slight hint of annoyance on her face, it’s beauty highlighted by the way her raven black hair framed her face. She blew a stray hair from her face, causing Seath to flinch slightly as he felt the heat of her ember laced breath. 

  
  


“ _ What is it?~” _ She asked in her familiar sultry, albeit impatient, tone. Clearly very eager to get underway and quickly losing any remaining patience she may have had. 

  
  


“ _ W-well I don’t even know your n-name! I’m Seath! A b-bard from-  _ **_mmph_ ** _ ” _ The bright eyed musician began, his voice quickly muffled by her deliciously soft thighs as she forced his face forward with her tail. His mouth was open mid-word and as such he was quick to taste her lust on his tongue. The pleasant feminine taste had a subtle almost imperceptible spicy tone that left the back of his throat with a lightly scorched feeling, much like after having downed a potent alcoholic beverage. He closed his eyes tight, surprised by how quickly his excitement replaced any fear he once possessed, his manhood springing to life and pressing eagerly against the fabric of his trousers. He moved his tongue hesitantly, prompting an impassioned and pleasure fuelled moan from the dragoness, beaming with enjoyment at her prey before tilting her head back in pleasure. Her tail moved around his neck firmly, holding his face in place, not that this was necessary as the bard was quickly succumbing to lust of his own and more than eager to taste more of the scaled beauty.

  
  


“ _ I am Petra, she who slumbers beneath the-  _ **_ah~_ ** _ she who slumbers beneath the mountain~” _ The dragon managed, pausing only to let out a pleasant involuntary moan as the bard’s tongue danced across her clit. Seath didn’t reply, after all his voice would have been muffled by her thick thighs so to even attempt to would be in vain. As his movements quickened, growing more adventurous in pleasuring the woman before him, he plunged his tongue deeply into her pussy now practically dripping with her sweet subtly spicy nectar. The dragoness crossed her legs against his back, removing her tail and rubbing his back encouragingly with the heel of her stylish chain-wrapped boots. The bard couldn’t seem to come to terms with how ravenously turned on she’d gotten him in so little time, unsure as to whether the blame fell on her ravishing looks or her intoxicatingly enjoyable taste. Or perhaps it was simply the thrill of being dominated by such a strong and imposing woman.

  
  


“ _ How do I taste, little Seath?~” _ The dragon cooed, her cheeks noticeably rosier than before, her toes curling as the man’s tongue caressed her sensitive walls. Seath lifted his head for a moment, hooking his hands under her thighs to hold on to so that he didn’t lose his balance atop the unsteady mountain of gold beneath them both. 

  
  


“ _ You taste amazing. As good as you look, Petra” _ He remarked, licking his lips as he gazed up at her with wide lustful eyes from behind his lightly fogged glasses. The dragoness felt a tingle up her spine, having been centuries since a mortal had uttered her name and very much liking the way it sounded coming from this handsome dark haired man. Seath began to lower his head, eager to taste more of his new dragon mistress, but instead found those heavy high heeled boots removed from his back as she moved her legs off of him. With the blinding speed with which she’d carried him into her lair, she used her mighty wings to lift herself off of the chair and down atop Seath before he even had time to blink. Her landing sent gold coins and pendants scattering in every direction, the sturdy throne-like chair she had previously been sat on being sent hurtling backwards against the wall of her chamber where it clattered to the ground.

  
  


The dragoness was now pinning Seath to the ground, having sent him backwards onto his back and sliding slightly down the mound of treasure until they came to rest on a relatively flat portion of the pile of riches. As they slid, Seath felt one of her powerful hands gripping the fabric of his shirt, and the other dexterously removing his fully erect cock from the confined of his trousers. His eyes were wide with the shock of the swift movement that had sent him hurtling backwards, taking a few moments to realise she had coiled her tail behind his head protectively which now acted as a pillow for him. It didn’t take long for him to realise what she was doing, her hungry pink and orange eyes smiling up at him as her hand slowly stroked up and down the length of his shaft. Seath felt renewed embarrassment in his cheeks, noting that his tip was already glistening with precum, surprised the act of eating her out had elicited quite so much excitement for him. 

  
  


“ _ I did declare my intention of eating you, Seath, did I not?” _ Petra teased, eyeing his gently throbbing member as her fingertips caressed it’s length, enjoying the complete control she had over him. The bard gulped, noticing her sharp fang-like teeth, beginning to second guess his excitement. He opened his mouth to answer, but as he did so her long tongue moved swiftly to the base of his cock, moving slowly up to his tip where it swirled about with slow and steady flourishes. The bard closed one eye and a quiet moan escaped his lips, unable to help himself as her hot wet tongue caressed his manhood. She smirked smugly, withdrawing her tongue back into her mouth, hugging him tighter with her tail as the salty masculine taste of his precum washed over her tongue. Seath was helpless within her grasp, but he loved every second of it. 

  
  


“ _ What are you waiting for, then, Petra?” _ The bard shot back, deciding that as pushing his luck had got him this far, there was no sense in stopping now. The dragoness beamed from ear to ear, impressed by the confidence the man possessed, a fire of her own flickering to life in her chest upon hearing his pleasant tones utter her name once more. She decided that he’d earned a little fun himself for holding his nerve in the face of someone as powerful as herself, and as such indulged his request. Her lips kissed gently atop the tip of his penis, before sliding gracefully along his head, stopping half way down his shaft. Her eyes were locked on to his, fluttering her long dark eyelashes at him alluringly as she pushed on taking the entirety of his shaft effortlessly into her throat. He felt the walls of her airway rubbing against his shaft, hot to the touch but wet and pleasurable. She did not take her eyes off of him as her head began to bob up and down, effortlessly taking him into her throat over and over, thoroughly amused by the way he twitched and squirmed beneath her. 

  
  


This continued for a few minutes, the bard’s breathing growing shallower and his glasses thoroughly fogged as his chest rose and fell, feeling himself growing close. With her long draconic tongue she was able to coil it around his cock, milking it up and down his shaft in tandem with the movements of her head, thick bubbly saliva beginning to drip messily from her lips down his shaft. He could feel himself getting close, his mind half occupied by wondering where the hell his party was and whether he should inform her of his impending orgasm. Petra however could tell just from his facial expressions and the way his legs twitched underneath her. By now she had positioned herself to be straddling him, with the fabric of his trousers damp with her lust where she’d been steadily grinding herself. As suddenly as the blowjob had started, she ended it, thick strands of saliva connecting her lips to his cock as she held it firmly between two fingers near it’s base. She watched it throb in her grasp and fluttered her eyelashes at him once more. 

  
  


“ _ My my, I was beginning to wonder if perhaps my technique were off. After all, I’ve not done this for some millennia~” _ The dragon teased, deliberately stroking his cock painfully slowly, well aware that he was currently on the brink and that she was torturously denying him his release. He closed one eye and looked at her helplessly, struggling to talk, the denied orgasm causing his back to shudder and for him to bite his lip. Even in his pleasure-starved state, he could see what she wanted from her comments, beginning to suss by now that she’d deliberately tease him to see if he pushed back. Though his voice was a little shaky, he opened his mouth to reply.

  
  


“ _ You’re good, I was just… h-holding off. Is this not just the starter?” _ He managed, forcing a smirk and surprised to see her cheeks go rosy red in response. Even with her denying him his sweet release, he was as brazen and cocky as ever. The way his gentle almost meek looking exterior clashed with his confident and unwavering bravery ignited the flames of passion within her chest, as it did between her thighs. In all her years inhabiting these strange and wondrous lands, she’d never found someone so capable of facing her down and speaking his mind without fear. Her masquerade of dominance and vague disinterest fell at once, moving her body up atop his with her thighs pressed either side of his hips. Her piercing eyes stared into his, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead in fear that he had pushed too far, only to find her hands guide his to her ass as she lowered herself down atop him. 

  
  


She was biting her lip, staring at him intensely, breathing a deep lustful moan as the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance. Seath’s eyes widened, still close from her intense oral teasing not moments ago, as he felt his cock pushing up deep into the dragon’s hot tight cunt. It was a similar heat to her throat, but her walls squeezed and massaged his cock as if trying to milk him of his seed. The dragon was practically drooling with lust, gripping his shoulders firmly as she raised and lowered her ass, moaning softly as he squeezed her rear. It didn’t take long for her tentative slow movements to transition into unrestrained lust fuelled bounces, an audible wet slapping sound every time her body impacted his. By now Seath was teetering on the edge, his mind a flurry with worry, not knowing if he should finish inside her or not. She didn’t seem to care, and it was only after she noticed the anxious expression on his face that her bouncing slowed, leaning her face down close to his as she did so, his cock still firmly inside of her.

  
  


“ _ I want you to cum inside of me~” _ She whispered sensually, biting his ear lightly before continuing her bouncing. She smirked down at him, but much to her surprise she felt his hand move from her ass to the back of her neck, holding her firm and pulling her face back down to his. Her eyes were wide with surprise, her heart beating in her chest as he pressed his lips against hers, finding herself pulled into a deep and passionate kiss. She practically melted into the kiss, looping her arms around his neck as she began to bounce her hips and force his cock in and out of her roughly once more. It didn’t take long of their heated exchange of saliva, the head of his cock bludgeoning again and again against her cervix as she continued to ride him, before the Seath found himself climaxing. As he did so, so did the dragon, whether through fortunate timing or something more magical at play. Regardless, they stifled eachother’s moans as their tongues danced against one another, the bard filling her up with his thick seed as her walls pulsed and squeezed in an effort to milk every last drop of his lust into her womb. 

  
  


Petra broke the kiss, her eyes as wild as her hair, drooling ever so slightly from the pleasure as her breasts bounced slowly up and down with the movements of her chest. Seath grinned tiredly up at her, no longer caring as to why his party members had not yet made their way into the room, thoroughly satisfied with the results of his successful seduction attempt. He squeezed her ass firmly once more, prompting a girlish almost squeak like noise from the not-so-imposing dragoness now panting atop him. Whether due to the thrill of copulating with such a powerful woman, or simply the thrill of having successfully navigated his way out of being eaten in the literal sense, he found himself ready and eager for round two. Having now firmly established that Petra responded to confidence, he decided to push his luck one final time. 

  
  


“ _ Had enough, Petra? Or are you ready for some real fun?” _ He taunted, a bashful smirk appearing on the dragon’s lips, her cheeks rosy red from exhaustion and the embarrassment of being talked to in such a way by a mortal man. 

  
  


“ _ Oh? Has my Seath not yet had his fill of Dragon? What’s on the menu this time then I wonder, my love?” _ Petra cooed, blushing harder still as she found herself absentmindedly using a pet name to refer to the man still held firm between her thighs. 

  
  


“ _ With how tasty that ass of yours looks, I’d be a fool not to try it” _ The bard remarked confidently, squeezing her ass firmly once more, prompting another soft moan from the scaled woman. She grinned from ear to ear, slowly lifting herself off of his cock before using her tail to pile up enough treasures for her to bend over. She bent at the waist, her pussy dripping with their combined lust, her tail lifted up and to the side and her fingers eagerly spreading her ass for him. It was shapely and firm, with her tight hole gaping slightly from how fiercely she was spreading herself, clearly extremely eager to feel his manhood inside of her. Seath didn’t make her wait long, taking position behind her despite a few clumsy steps thanks to the loose gold coin pile they were perched upon. He gripped her waist firmly, a pleasant lustful whimpering sound escaping the woman’s lips as she felt his thick cock resting against her ass. She wiggled her hips slightly, digging her claws into the treasure pile she was bent over, breathing heavily as she anticipated his next movements. 

  
  


With his cock slick with both of their lustful mess, it was lubed enough that entry was not as difficult as he might have expected. He clenched his teeth and closed one eye as the head of his cock pushed inside of her, finding her ass to be far tighter and much hotter than her pussy, constricting and squeezing his cock in a manner that made it difficult not to climax right then and there. Her moans, now no longer muffled by his mouth, reverberated off of the walls of her lair and she backed herself into him just as much as he pushed into her. In just a few thrusts he had bottomed out, her thick soft cheeks pressed desperately against his body, trying to push him as deep as possible inside of her. As his thrusts increased in velocity he found his footing to be unreliable, opting to grab her long black ponytails to use as handle bars as he fucked the dragoness roughly. The dragon herself was drooling from pleasure, having come twice already from this exciting new feeling of having her ass stretched and filled, begging and pleading with him to fuck her harder as she effortlessly crushed gold coins and trinkets like clay between her fingers. 

  
  


After several heated moments of pounding her curvy rear, the dragoness even breathing fire involuntarily as he body quivered from the pleasure of a fourth consecutive orgasm, Seath could no longer resist the tight warm hole hugging his shaft. He came hard, shooting thick ropes of lust deep into her insides, the dragon wrapping her tail around him to make sure he didn’t pull out. She moaned and whimpered at the pleasant warmth entering her body, savouring every last twitch and subsequent load of the bard’s cream shot inside of her. After a few moments of panting and exhaustion, Petra allowed the bard to pull out, sitting herself atop the elevated pile of gold as she smirked down at her prey. 

  
  


“ _ You performed well, my love~” _ She cooed, using her fingers to collect his seed that dripped messily down her thighs, licking her fingers clean and giggling as she watched the bard struggle to stand on shaky exhausted legs. Seath couldn’t help but smile smugly, doubting many men had ever satisfied a dragon as he had. There was one question on his mind though, and after wrestling with whether such a thing might jeopardize the favour she had shown him, he decided to hesitantly ask. 

  
  


“ _ You called me your ‘love’, what do you mean by that?” _ He asked, sweating slightly as she smirked and sauntered over to him, placing a powerful finger under his chin, reminding him of her strength and that she was a fair bit taller than he was. 

  
  


“ _ We are bonded now, I am your mate. Or rather, you are mine~” _ She cooed, licking his neck sensually causing his back to shudder. Seath blushed as she continued kissing and suckling at his sensitive neck, thinking to himself that perhaps his seduction might have been a little  _ too _ successful. 

  
  


After a few hours of talking, fucking and intimate exhcnages of saliva, Petra and Seath emerged once more from her lair and found his party nowhere to be seen. What had taken a few hours of traversal by foot took Petra mere minutes of flight as she carried Seath up and out of her cave, guided by the bard to the town from which his part had embarked. Sure enough, as he entered the tavern with Petra stood protectively just behind him, he found his party drinking ale next to the bar. The half-orc leader noticed him, raising his glass with a relieved smile upon his face, before turning to confusion as he spotted the elegant ancient dragoness standing directly behind the bard.

  
  


“ _ Seath! You’re alive!” _ He announced, the rest of the party spotting him and expressing their joys. 

  
  


“ _ Yeah, I am. Were you… were you not going to come rescue me?” _ Seath asked, astounded that they had apparently given up and headed straight back to town without him. The orc shook his head and laughed. 

  
  


“ _ Of course not! Our wizard here was out of spell slots so we needed a long rest anyway, and besides, our rogue said that hall was filled to the brim with traps so we wanted to make sure we stocked up on healing potions before we tried crossing it. Then we wanted to get drinks before we bunked down for the night, after all the warlock made a mess here the other night and we still had a bill to repay…” _ The captain continued, Seath scowling in annoyance, knowing that if Petra hadn’t taken an interest in him he would have likely been eaten in the time it took them to get their asses into gear. Petra looked at the half-orc in amusement, before leaning forward and whispering to Seath.

  
  


“ _ There’s no traps in my lair, my love. Those tiles are just decorative~” _ She confided, both sharing a slight giggle at the supposed veteran’s incorrect assumption of traps. Not that it mattered now, anyhow. After all, there were scarce few as powerful or experienced as his new mate, and she had made it  **very** clear she would be sticking by his side for the foreseeable future.

  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  


__


End file.
